1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for detecting a vehicle pitch angle using an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a lighting system for use in observing an object in a driving direction and informing other vehicle or a pedestrian of a driving state of the vehicle when driving at night.
Such a lighting system of the vehicle may be roughly classified into a lighting lamp, a signal lamp, and an indicating lamp. The lighting lamp may be classified into a headlamp, a backup lamp, a fog lamp, and a room lamp. The signal lamps may be classified into a brake lamp, a turn signal lamp, and an emergency lamp. The indicating lamp may be classified into a side lamp, a height lamp, a tail lamp, a license plate lamp, and a parking lamp.
Here, the headlamp, which is also referred to as a headlight, is the lighting lamp that illuminates a roadway in front of the vehicle that is driving, and it requires brightness, at night, capable of identifying an obstacle on the roadway at 100 meters in front of the vehicle.
The standard specification of such a headlamp is differently set for each country, and specifically, an irradiation direction of a headlamp beam is differently set depending on the left driving or the right driving.
The headlamp for a vehicle is generally used for performing a lighting function for observing an object, an instruction for informing other vehicle or a pedestrian of a driving state of the vehicle, signal and warning functions, and the like.
Since a direction of irradiation is adjustable according to a driving condition including a roadway environment, the vehicle condition, and the like, a conventional vehicle headlamp has been introduced by an attempt to provide a driver with advantageous visibility.
A vertical moving system of the headlamp senses an inclination of the vehicle and controls a vertical angle of the headlamp through a height detection sensor, that is, a vehicle height sensor which is mounted on the vertical moving system.
For a vertical movement, the headlamp may be configured with the vehicle height sensor disposed in forward and backward directions of the headlamp, an electronic control unit (ECU), and a vertical moving actuator. In such a case, there is a problem in that the headlamp is configured with a plurality of high-priced sensors so that costs and a weight of the headlamp are increased.
Further, when a part is replaced due to a failure of the ECU or the vehicle height sensor, there is a limitation in that a correction process for each of the headlamp and the vehicle height sensor is additionally required. That is, the vehicle height sensor, which is a device for detecting a pitch angle of an existing vehicle, there is a limitation in accuracy in detecting the pitch angle of the vehicle.